1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, especially to an electrical connector with an anti-dust device to avoid the poor contact between the movable contact and the fix contact due to dust contamination.
2. Background of the Invention
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of computer and other electronic equipment, it becomes increasingly difficult to design electrical circuitry for connector thereof. One area of such difficulty is electrical switches or switch assemblies. An electrical switch assembly may be used as a normally open switch with switch contacts designed to be closed upon actuating the switch, or the switch assembly may be a normally closed switch with the contacts designed to be opened when the switch is actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,404 issued to Kitagawa on Jun. 26, 1990 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts, the insulative housing has an observation window, the contacts including signal contacts and switch contacts, the switch contacts including a first movable contact, a second movable contact; a first fix contact and a second fix contact are also included which act in concert with the first movable contact and the second movable contact. The first movable contact has a first elastic portion and a first contact portion extending from the first elastic portion. The first contact portion straps on the first fix contact to form a conductive circuit.
Unfortunately, problems continue to be encountered with the electrical connectors mentioned above. The observation window is helpful to examine the connection between the first contact portion and the first fix contact. However, the dust is easy to get into the observation window and make the first contact portion fail to connect with the first fix contact. Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.